tolfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Ana sayfa
Dil: Türkçe English Deutsch Français Español русский العربية Pilipino (Tagalog) português Bahasa Indonesia 中文 Svenska Hakkında Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies & Deceit, ya da "ToL" oyunu - ortaçağ politikaları ve Kurtadam/Mafya türünden esinlenmiş - çevrimiçi bir sosyal çıkarım oyunudur. En fazla 15 oyuncu PC, Mac ve Linux üzerinden arka arkaya oynayabilir. Sanal gerçeklik desteği ihtimal dahilindedir. Kickstarter ve kapalı alpha'nın 2016'nın 4. . çeyreği ve 2017'nin 1. çeyreği arasında başlaması beklenmektedir. Oyunun Amacı Oyunun amacı, hangi grubun sizin sınıfınız olduğuna bağlı olarak, karşı grubu (takım/ittifak) ortadan kaldırmak ya da Hayatta kalmaktır. Nasıl Oynanır (Hızlı Başlangıç) Kara Gül olarak da bilinen Hainlerin, kaleye karşı kumpas kurduklarına dair bir söylenti yayılmıştır. Mavi Ejder grubunun sadık halkı, sosyal çıkarım ve ipuçlarını kullanarak kimin ihanet ettiğini bulmalıdır. Basit bir oyun : Kötüler (Kara Gül grubu) iyileri (Mavi Ejder) öldürmeden, kötüleri öldürün: Öl ya da öldür, ancak doğru kişiyi öldürmen gerek. '' Gece olduğunda, kötü taraf oyuncuları (Kara Gül) genellikle iyi taraf oyuncularını (Mavi Ejder grubunu) öldürecek ya da parçalayacaklardır. Bu oyuncular, gece diğer oyuncuları gece yeteneklerini kullanarak öldürebilir. Kara Gül grubu geceleri konuşabilecek ve birbirlerini tanıyabilecektir. Öte yandan, gece olduğunda, iyi taraf oyuncuları (Mavi Ejder grubu) cinayet işleyebilecek bir kaç kişiyi seçerek, diğerlerini soruşturma, savunma ya da desteklemeye çalışacaktır. Soruşturma yaparak kimin dost, kimin düşman olduğunu belirlemeye çalışacaklardır. Çoğu iyi taraf oyuncusu gece birbirleriyle konuşamazlar. İyiler, Kara Gül'den sayıca üstün olmalarına rağmen, kimin hangi tarafta olduğunu bilmezler. Oyuncular gün boyunca, önceki gece kimin öldürüldüğünü keşfedip olayı tartışırlar. İpuçlarını (ve Kara Gül tarafından uydurulmuş sahte ipuçlarını) masaya yatırırlar ve tartışmada sosyal çıkarım kullanılarak şüpheli açığa çıkarılır. Onlara yardımcı olmak için, her oyuncunun tartışmaya yardım edebilmesini sağlayacak gündüz gücü olacaktır. Günün sonunda, bir oyuncu hain olarak suçlanacak ve idam edilecektir - Doğru kişiyi idam etmek senin işin. Tabii ki, oyunda öğrenilmesi gereken daha çok şey var: Oyunu daha eğlenceli hale getiren Eşsiz sınıflar ya da Tarikatlar olacaktır. Daha fazla bilgi edinmek isterseniz, aşağı doğru inin ve bazı bağlantılarımızı inceleyin! '''Dört grup?' Bu oyunda, her bir oyuncu dört gruptan birine atanmıştır. 1. Mavi Ejder (İyi): Mavi Ejder'in amacı, Kara Gül, Tarikat ve kendilerini yok etmeyi amaçlayan herhangi bir tarafsız grubu yenmektir. Mavi Ejder soruşturma sınıflarına ve bu sınıfların düşmanı bulmada kullanacakları mantığa güvenmek zorundadır. Sadece birkaç Mavi Ejder sınıfı öldürme yeteneğine sahiptir, bu sebeple, Mavi Ejder kötülükten kurulmak için genellikle gündüz idamlarına güvenmek zorunda kalır. İyiler, sayıca tüm gruplardan üstündür, ancak kimin hangi tarafta olduğunu bilmezler. 2. Kara Gül (Kötü): Kara Gül'ün amacı, Mavi Ejder, Tarikat ve kendilerini yok etmeyi amaçlayan herhangi bir tarafsız grubu yenmektir. Kara Gül azınlıktır, ancak birbirlerini tanırlar. 3. Tarafsızlar: Bazı Tarafsız sınıfların sadece oyun sonuna gelene kadar hayatta kalmaları gerekmektedir. Diğer Tarafsız sınıfların kendilerine özgü amaçları vardır. 4. Tarikat: Tarikatın amacı Mavi Ejder, Kara Gül ve kendilerini yok etmeyi amaçlayan herhangi bir tarafsız grubu yenmektir. Tarikat sadece Tarikat Lideri ile başlatılır. Tarikat Liderinin, Mavi Ejder ve Tarafsızların çoğunu Tarikata alma yeteneği bulunmaktadır. Tüm Kara Gül üyeleri Tarikat dönüşümlerine karşı bağışıklık sahibi olacaktır. Tüm Kara Gül üyeleri Tarikat dönüşümlerinden etkilenmeyecektir. Oyunu Özel kılan Nedir? Throne of Lies, diğer sosyal çıkarım oyunlarına benzemez. Oyunun iki önemli mekaniği bulunmaktadır. * Kral Oyunun başlangıcında, bir oyuncu Kral olacak ve tarikata dahil olmayan bir gruba atanacaktır. Kral'ın fazladan oy kullanarak oyunu idare etme yetkisi ve sonucu reddetme yeteneği bulunmaktadır. Kral, karşı grup için tehlikelidir, hatta o kadar tehlikelidir ki; kendisine karşı gelen herkes ona suikast düzenlemeye çalışacaktır. Suikast başarılı olursa, bir sonraki kralı bulmak için otomatik aday gösterme süreci başlar. Soylular kralın yerine geçmek için öne çıkabilirler. * Kara Gül ve dönüştürme gücü. Her kahramanın iyi ve eski bir saf kötü adama ihtiyacı vardır ve Throne of Lies istisna değildir. Kara Gül, Suikastçı ve Zihin ustası ile başlar. Zihin ustası dönüştürmeyi gerçekleştirirken, Suikastçı de öldürmeden sorumlu olur. Zihin ustasının diğer oyuncuları Kara Gül'e dahil etme yeteneği bulunmaktadır ve eğlence de işte burada başlar. Zihin ustası, diğer üyeleri kendi grubuna dahil etme yeteneğine sahiptir. Kara Gül grubunun maksimum sayısı üç kişi olduğu için bu mümkündür. Zihin ustasının bir oyuncuyu dönüştürmede başarılı olması durumunda, oyuncu artık Kara Gül grubunu desteklemiş olur. Buna ek olarak, dönüştürülen oyuncu yeni bir sınıf kazanacaktır. Yeni sınıf asıl sınıfının bir kopyasındır (yine de, tamamen aynısı değildir). Suikastçı ölürse, dönüştürülen üye yeni Suikastçı olur. Ancak, Zihin ustası değiştirilemez. Sınıf Türleri 8 adet sınıf türü bulunmaktadır: Savunma '''= Savunma sınıfı kendini ya da müttefikini savunabilir. Kendini yada müttefiklerini savun '''Katil = Katil sınıfı karşı grup üyelerini öldürebilir Saldırgan = Saldırgan sınıf, düşmanları engellemek için saldırı yetenekleri ve tekniklerini kullanabilir Soruşturma = Soruşturma sınıfı, sınıf/grup/türleri ile ilgili ipuçlarını ortaya çıkararak, diğerlerini soruşturabilir Sosyal = Sosyal sınıf, oyunu ilerletmek için sohbet ve sosyal yeteneklerini kullanır Özel = Diğer türlere uygun olmayan Kral ya da Zihin Ustası gibi bazı sınıflar, türünün tek örneğidir Destek = Destek sınıfı, diğer sınıfları iyileştirerek ya da güçlendirerek diğerlerine yardımcı olur Joker '= Joker sınıfı, sadece kendini destekleyen, kendi menfaatini konu alan bir gruptur ''** Türler alfa/beta fazlarında değişiklik gösterebilir.' '''' Normal Oyun Modu ' Normal oyun modunda, yaklaşık sekiz ila on oyuncu Mavi Ejder grubunun üyesi olacaktır. Normal oyun modunda, Mavi Ejderin, Şerif, Prens ve Hekimi oluşturması garanti edilir. Kara Gül de Suikastçı ve Zihin Ustasını oluşturacaktır. İlk iki gruba atanmayan oyuncular, küçük bir Tarikata girme şansı ile birlikte tarafsız oyuncu olacaktır. '''Oyun Evreleri/Akış ' ToL oyunu iki evreden oluşur : gündüz evresi ve gece evresi. Oyun gece evresi ile başlar, gündüz evresine geçer, tekrar gece evresine geri döner ve bu şekilde devam eder. Bir grup zafer kazanana kadar, oyun bu döngü tipinde devam eder. '''Oyun Başlangıcı Oyuncunun oyunda kullanması için bir takma isim oluşturmasına izin verilir ve kendisine bir sınıf atanır. Sadece oyuncu kendi sınıfını bilir. Oyuncular birbirlerine tanıtılacaktır. Buna ek olarak, bir oyuncu Kral olarak atanacaktır. Kral'a Tarikata dahil olmayan bir grup verilecektir. Herkes Kral'ın kim olduğunu bilir, ancak sadece Kral gerçek grubunu bilir. Kısa bir diyalog sonrasında, her oyuncu kendi odasına geri döner ve oyun gece evresinde devam eder. Gece Diğerleri gece evresini sessizce geçirecekken, soylu sınıf, Tarikat üyeleri ve Kara Gül grubu üyeleri diğer seçilen üyelerle sohbet edebilecekler. Sınıf becerilerini kullanan oyuncular, gece eylemlerinde bulunabilecekler. Bazı gece eylemleri, oyuncuların suikast düzenlemesine izin verirken, bazıları oyuncuların araştırma yapmalarına ve bazıları da kendilerini korumalarına izin verir. Gece evresi boyunca gerçekleşen gece eylemleri, ancak gece evresinin sonunda çözümlenir. Oyunculara, kendilerine karşı gerçekleştirilen belirli eylemler bildirilecektir. Bazı becerilerin başkalarına kıyasla önceliği vardır. (Örneğin, Suikastçı, Uşağa suikast düzenlemeye çalışır, ve aynı zamanda, Uşak da gece boyunca Suikastçıyı oyalamaya çalışır. Uşağın eylemi ilk olarak tasarlanır, böylece, Suikastçı oyalanır ve Uşağı öldüremez). Gündüz Gündüz evresi, gece evresinden kimin hayatta kalmayı başaramadığını açıklayarak başlar. Oyun içi günlükleri ve ölüm notu ile birlikte başarısız olan grubun sınıfı açıklanacaktır. Eğer gece hayatta kalamayan Kral ise, yeni bir Kral bulmak için otomatik aday gösterme süreci başlar. Soylu sınıflar, Kral'ın yerine geçmek için öne çıkabilirler. Sadece tek bir Soylunun öne çıkması durumunda, öne çıkan Soylu Kral olur. İki Soylu öne çıkarsa, iki aday arasından bir sonraki Kral'ı seçmek için oylama yapılır. Öne çıkan hiçbir Soylu olmaması durumunda, sonraki gün başka bir otomatik aday gösterme süreci başlatılacaktır. İki adet birbirini izleyen otomatik aday sürecinden sonra, hiçbir aday olmaması durumunda, oyunun geri kalanında kralın olmayacağı bir güç boşluğu ''meydana gelir. Kral değişir ya da Kral hayatta kalır ise, oyuncuların vatan hainliği suçlaması ile ilgili bir tartışma başlayacaktır. Tartışmayı ilerletmek için, oyuncular sınıflarının gündüz yeteneklerini gizlice kullanabilirler. Günlük yetenekler genellikle aktivasyon sırasında anında etkinleşir ve her oyuncu günde sadece bir gündüz becerisini kullanabilir. Oyunculara daha faydalı olmak için, sonuç çıkarım sürecine yardımcı olabilmek amacıyla, oyun içi bir bilgi sayfası sağlanacaktır. Suçlama sırasında bir oyuncu ikna olursa, oyuncu şüpheli için oy kullanabilir. Oyuncunun oyların çoğunluğunu alması durumunda, oyuncuya karşı bir mahkeme düzenlenecektir. Şüpheli suçlu bulunursa, idam edilecektir. Suçluyu suçlayan ilk oyuncu onu infaz etme şerefine sahip olacaktır. Suçlayan oyuncunun silahı, bir infaz yöntemi seçeneği sunar. 'Öldün mü?' Ölü oyuncular oyunu mezarlıktan izleyebilirler. Belirli roller dışında yaşayanlarla konuşamazlar. Zafer şartlarını yerine getirirlerse, ölü oyuncular da kazanabilir. '''Hikayesi' Throne of Lies oyununun yayın tarihine göre sıralanan bir hikayesi bulunmaktadır: # The Castle # The Good King # The Corrupt King # Where is my color..? A Fool's Story # The Conspiracy # The Gathering Esin kaynağı ' * Medieval Politics * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail 'Ödüller/Katılımlar * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Dış Bağlantılar ''' * Official Website * Steam Page '''Language Translations If the menu at the top does not work, try these: * Deutsch * Français * Español * русский * العربية * Pilipino (Tagalog) * português * Türkiye * Bahasa Indonesia * 中文 * Svenska Category:Browse